Heart of Thunder
by Destiel101
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and things are getting a little heated. Established Thundershield. Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do this in honour of Valentine's day. I have no idea whether or not this will actual get out on the 14th. I'm just going to write, but it is getting late so I probably won't get it out until the 15th. For those of you who are wondering about You're What! I am working on it, things are just a little hectic, as they always are. But I will get more out. So please enjoy whatever comes out of my mind:**

* * *

It hasn't even been a year yet.

Steve is at a crossroads. It's almost Valentine's Day and it's not like he can skip it, but on the other hand, he has no idea what to do.

Sure, he and Thor had a couple 'so many months anniversaries' but nothing huge. And so causes the dilemma. Steve has no idea what to do for Thor.

They discussed some options, and Thor even offered to take care of things. But Steve was adamant, he wanted to arrange something. He is starting to regret the decision. His mind is blank.

He even asked the team, and that didn't do much. Bruce said to follow his heart, or something like that. Clint said something about fondues, Natasha said dinner with chocolate, and Tony. Well, he'd rather not think about that one.

Steve knew that whatever he did, Thor would love. The thing is, he was scared of screwing up. Something he had been scared of since day one, and he wanted this to be as perfect as he could. This was the first huge thing they were doing together. But he was also worried about what Tony had said.

Tony had outright said that sex was the best gift. Steve knew it would be, but he didn't know if he would be ready. He knew Thor wasn't a virgin, but he was, and he was nervous. But Thor had promised him that he could make the first move and he's kept his word. Steve has been thinking about that, and a part of him kinda wants to make a move, but another part of him is way to scared.

It's only been 8 months and to say he knows Thor is an understatement. He could be the guy at this point. He knows everything about the guy, from his favourite colour (which is kinda obvious) to his favourite place in Asgard. The same could be said about Thor with him. The only thing they don't know about each other is what they like in the bedroom. Hell, Steve doesn't even know what he likes in the bedroom. And that's what scares him. Not the virgin part, not the figuring out, no. He is 100% sure that Thor will take care of him, he's just scared of turning Thor off.

He knows that it sounds stupid, and when he voiced his fears to Tony, the man told him to get over it. If Thor still hadn't broken up with him after 8 months, then he wasn't going to over some kink he has. Steve knows he's right, but he's just scared of losing Thor as he lost Bucky. He doesn't want to go through that again.

So he gets a dinner ready. As much meat as possible, beer, and lots of dessert. He sets it up in his and Thor's room. The lights dimmed, candles lit with roses on the table. He knows it's cliche, but he can't find it in himself to care very much. The look on Thor's face is all worth it. The surprise, then the love. Suffice to say, dinner goes great.

Thor didn't know what to get him, but he figured it out. He passes Steve a small box. "I saw it as I was walking out of the store. I didn't know if you were one for jewellery, but I though you'd like it anyway."

Steve opens the small box to find a necklace inside. It's a simple silver chain, but it's what's attached to that chain that is important.

It's his shield.

They made a lot of Avengers merchandise after the invasion, they saw it everywhere. Usually it was funny, but this was just amazing, and he loved it.

As he inspected it, he saw the back of the shield was engraved. _Steve, you fill my heart with love. You are the thunder to my lightening. I love you. Thor._

He nearly cried when he saw what it said. It was a bit cheesy, but that's exactly what made it perfect. He flung himself into Thor's arms, feeling slightly bad that all he did was a dinner. It was at that moment that he made up his mind.

As he pulled back, Thor reached up to wipe the tears away. "I have to say, that reaction was unexpected, but not unappreciated."

Steve just smiles as he make up his mind a second time and acts before he can think. He kisses Thor, pulls him towards him by his shirt, trying to convey everything he was feeling in that one action.

Thor quickly kisses back and things get heated fast. Steve opens his mouth, inviting Thor in and soon it is a battle of tongues. They break apart to breath and Thor is looking at him with wide eyes.

Steve nods, breathlessly and grips the edge of Thor's shirt, pulling it over his head and running his hands over Thor's chiselled chest and hard abs. Thor places his hands over Steve's. "Steve, are you sure?" Steve looks at him and knows he wants nothing more right now. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure."

Thor nods one before kissing him again, they move towards the bed, losing more clothes every step. Steve steps out of his jeans before his legs hit the side of the bed and he lays back, Thor on top of them, leaving them in nothing but their underwear. Their hands are roaming all over one another, their kisses are frantic, desperate and sloppy. Thor stops one more time, to make sure. "You very sure about this?"

"Yes."

* * *

**So I need to know. Do you want me to do another chapter? A smut chapter? Let me know. I've never written it before but I'd give it go. If no one does, I will add an ending, if they do I might add a few more details to this and then write the smut in another chapter. I hope you like, please let me know what you would like. Peace out bitches!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did my best, first time writing smut. Let me know how I did.**

* * *

Steve can't ever remember being this turned on. His hands are roaming all over Thor's body. His tight muscles, his abs, every place he can touch. He's harder that he's ever been and all he can think about it Thor filling him up and spilling his seed in him.

It kinda scares him how much he wants it, but as Thor bites his neck and his nails dig into Thor's back, he can't seem to think of anything else.

They soon lose their underwear, Steve is way too aroused to even be bashful about it. He moans in delight when Thor takes hold of his member, stroking lightly.

Steve know's there's lube in the bedside table, he remembers the day he saw it there, knowing immediately it was Tony's doing He's glad he never took it out.

He gasps at the feeling of Thor's hand on him. "Mmm, table, drawer, lube." That's all he manages to get out before he's moaning again.

Thor's gets the message and retrieves the bottle, smearing some on his fingers, he smiles at Steve and then kisses him just as he slips a finger inside.

Steve gasps at the intrusion. He's never felt anything like that before. But Thor's so gentle, there's barely any pain.

Thor slowly thrusts his finger in and out, Steve is already a blubbering mess under him. Thor chuckles in his ear and proceeds to bite his neck and insert another digit.

Steve gasps again. This one hurts a little more but the pleasure is overwhelming. Thor takes his time scissoring him, opening him up for something bigger.

That thought alone sends tingles down Steve's spine. Thor starts kissing down Steve's chest. He does the same thing he did the last two times, he nips Steve's nipple to distract him as he slips a third finger in.

Steve's nails dig into Thor's back so hard he sure he'd have broken skin if it was anyone else.

Thor keeps going until Steve is used to all three before removing his fingers and reaching for the lube again.

Steve is beyond nervous, but he wants nothing more right now than this. He watches as Thor spills some lube on his hand and covers his own member with it, he positions himself over Steve, his tip at Steve's entrance.

Steve pulls Thor's head to his, kissing him fiercely, then whisper in his ear "Fuck me."

Thor groans and starts to slowly enter Steve. Steve gasps at the feeling, of Thor's giant dick slowly filling him, until he's fully sheathed inside.

They stay like that for a moment, waiting for Steve to adjust. Thor licks his ear, "Relax, love." Steve lets out a deep breath, fully relaxing. He changes his position a little and whatever pain was there disappears.

He nods a little and Thor starts to moves, leaving him completely and then filling him back up a moment later.

There pleasure is overwhelming, Steve moans in ecstasy as Thor picks up the pace a little, finding a rhythm. Not too fast and not too slow.

After a few moments, Thor shifts a little and hits a certain spot, causing Steve to gasp and arch his back. Thor hits that spot again and again.

Steve can fill is orgasm building. He starts bucking his hips upwards in time with Thor's thrusts. They pick up speed and Steve can feel the pressure pooling in his abdomen, wanting to be released.

He throws his head back, "Oh god, Thor." Thor moans and bits his neck, his hand curling around Steve's member. Steve gasps as Thor starts jerking him off.

Steve knows they're both close, he wants Thor to fill him, he wants to feel that. "Thor, mmm, please."

Thor kisses him, "What do you want, my love?"

Steve gasps as he tries to get the words out, "Ahh, T-Thor. Oh god, I want, I want you cum in me. I want to feel you fill me."

Thor moans deeply and kissed Steve again. Steve rakes his fingernails down Thor's back as he feels himself about to explode.

He yells Thor's name and throws his head back as he is raked by an intense orgasm. He feels himself cumming on his stomach and Thor's hand.

Thor thrusts a couple more times before he gasps out Steve's name. Steve feels Thor's dick twitch inside him, filling him with his hot cum. He moans at the feeling of it.

Thor pulls out and Steve feels his cum start to pour out. They lay there, panting, satisfied beyond belief.

Despite being sweaty and covered in cum, Steve rolls over to half lay on Thor. "Wow."

Thor huffs out a laugh. "Yeah."

"We should shower." Steve looks at Thor who nods in reply. "Yeah, that would be best."

They get up to head to the shower, Thor pulls Steve into a kiss. "I love you."

Steve smiles, "What a coincidence, I love you too." Thor laughs and they head into the bathroom.

As they enter, Steve hugs Thor from behind and whispers into his ear, "Hey, how about round two?"

* * *

**The end! (Perhaps) Let me know how I did on my first smut!**


End file.
